


Lipstick On and I’m Ready to Fuckin’ Party

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione discovers a secret talent of Severus'
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Lipstick On and I’m Ready to Fuckin’ Party

“I absolutely need to see this, there’s no way,” she exclaimed.

“Why do you doubt me, Granger?” Snape asked with a smirk.

“I’ve just- I cannot imagine-“

“I _grew up_ in the seventies, it would have been a crime to not know how to do a proper eyeliner,” he commented.

Hermione pulled out her sparse cosmetics bag from under the sink in her loo.

“Have at it,” she beamed, “I’m sure there’s a pencil in there somewhere…”she murmured.

Severus slowly examined the contents of the bag and pulled a few things out,

“Not very organized,” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s not exactly supposed to be, you just throw everything in. I don’t have that much anyway so… wait, Severus?” The wicked grin that spread onto her face told him that nothing good was about to happen.

“Do I even want to know?” His brows furrowed and a frown settled on his lips.

“Could you do more than just eyeliner?” Her eyes were wide and hopeful.

“You have to do it with me, I’m not doing this alone for your amusement-“

“Yes! Yes! Ooooh! This is going to be such fun!” She bounced back and forth on the tile. 

She took a moment to watch him as he expertly lined his eyes with the black pencil. She thought it actually suited him quite well. He gave her a look that prompted her to grab something from the bag. She hadn’t looked at what was in her hand, she was more occupied by the smooth movements of his hand. She glanced down at the eyeshadow she had blindly picked before rummaging around for a brush. She carefully applied it to her lids, every so often catching a glance at what Severus was doing. She was overcome with jealousy for his beautiful dark eyes and eyelashes.

“Might I ask why you’re staring at me?” he questioned.

“I’m not staring... I’m admiring,” she smiled.

He smirked and continued his work, nudging her gently with his elbow when she kept her gaze fixed on him. Could he blame her? After a few more minutes had passed, he turned to her for approval,

“Hmm?”

“Oh, Severus! That looks so good, much better than anything I could do,” she complimented.

His glittering dark eyes roamed over her face as he nodded with his own approval at her handiwork.

“You did quite a good job yourself,” he commented.

“Oh, wait. One last thing.” Another mischievous smile passed over her features and he wondered what she had up her sleeve. He watched her quickly apply a deep red shade of lipstick. He hardly had time to react before she was on him and had planted those crimson lips onto his. He kissed her back, not caring in the slightest about what the color of his lips would be once she pulled away. Once she did, a finger came up to his lips and brushed the color evenly over them.

“There... finished,” she winked and wrapped her arms around him and smiled. He was exceptionally beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> A special thanks to Ella for her help with this💚


End file.
